


Waking Up

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Just fluff lol, M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss wakes Ocelot up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for something from the kink meme. Prompt was "Old BB waking Old Ocelot up by kissing down his back."

The blinds on the windows were those where the sun would peak between them. Adam squinted, but his eyelids were too heavy to keep his eyes open for longer.   
  
He was sure that they'd fallen asleep back to back the previous night. They weren't the sort to curl up. Not even after their..reunion, although it's been a while since he felt something as warm as another person. His body still felt too heavy after the sleep and the night before to actually do anything about it.  
  
It seemed as if he spoke to soon. The mattress moved as who could only be John turned around and grabbed him above the waist. He could feel him pressing against him, slowly, leaving warm spots across his neck and the skin around his spine. It took him a while to realize what he was doing until he heard the strange sucking and swishing noises that kisses involved. The corners of his lips unconsciously turned and he squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, John...  
  
It was simple. He was leaving chaste butterfly kisses on his back. No matter how rough a man he was, John was always gentle. As in he wasn't biting his back. Maybe that was the 'sadist' in him appreciating it, or maybe he just liked niceness every once in awhile.   
  
The sensation of skin against skin sent jolts across his body, causing him to twitch involuntarily. Never mind that the both of them were naked and pressed against each other. He could also feel that John's lips were chapped, but they were warm, and it felt nice, so he didn't mind at all. So he pretended that he was still completely asleep as to enjoy the moment fully.   
  
John then suddenly withdrew, taking his hands off of him. "It's already six." He knew he was the sort to wake up early, and that he might be half awake by now, and that he might have not gotten much sleep over the past couple of years.   
  
After much deliberation, Ocelot decided to turn over. He looked John in the eye and smiled as much as he could without seeming uncharacteristic. He was without his eye patch, the healed wound fully visible, and the daylight revealed how much his hair was really graying. Adam found his eyes roaming around his neck and chest, admiring the bites he'd given him. He  _did_  miss him that much, didn't he? Against his wishes, Adam submitted to his own mawkishness and gave him a peck on one of the marks.  
  
He smiled at that and gave Adam an awkward, affectionate rub on the back. "Come on, Adam." He reached to the floor for something and came back with the hair elastic Ocelot was using the previous night.


End file.
